


Ihr versteht doch nicht (Was wir wirklich wollen)

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M, homophobie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Selbst in Köln wirft ihnen irgendwann jemand ein paar Beleidigungen an den Kopf, weil sie sich irgendwo zwischen Teigwaren- und Feinkostabteilung küssen. Für Easy ist es das erste Mal; für Ringo sind es jede Menge Erinnerungen. Und vielleicht ist es für beide eine neue Erkenntnis





	Ihr versteht doch nicht (Was wir wirklich wollen)

„Okay, nein, das ist genug von deinem Biozeug!“ Lachend versucht Easy, Ringo die Nudeln aus der Hand zu zerren, die aus so bizarren Dingen bestehen, dass sie eigentlich gar kein Recht haben, sich überhaupt so zu nennen. Aber Ringo hält die Hand so weit nach oben, dass Easy keine Chance hat, da ranzukommen.

 

„Hättest du wohl gerne!“ Mit einem Grinsen geht Ringo gerade einen so großen Schritt zurück, um nicht gegen das Regal hinter sich zu stoßen. Easy streckt sich auf Zehenspitzen noch weiter nach oben und Ringo will ihm gerade sagen, dass ihm das auch nicht viel helfen wird, als ihm klar wird, dass Easy mit ganz anderen und eindeutig unfairen Mitteln kämpft. Der legt nämlich die Hand auf Ringos Schulter, anstatt sie weiterhin nach der Packung auszustrecken, und zieht sich gerade so weit an ihm nach oben, dass er ihn küssen kann, und Ringo lässt ergeben die Hände sinken.

 

„Na gut…“, murmelt er gegen Easys Lippen, und Easy schafft es, die Nudeln zurück ins Regal zu stecken, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

 

„Widerlich…“, sagt die Frau, die gerade ihren Einkaufswagen an ihnen vorbeischiebt. „Diese Schwuchteln sind auch überall.“ Der Mann neben ihr verzieht das Gesicht und sieht angewidert in ihre Richtung, während er einen Arm um seine Begleitung legt und sie offensichtlich so schnell wie möglich von ihnen wegschiebt.

 

Erst dadurch, dass Easy zusammenzuckt, wird Ringo klar, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass ihnen jemand sowas an den Kopf wirft, für Easy vermutlich das erste Mal überhaupt. Easy _erstarrt_ und Ringo sieht es in seinem Blick; sieht sich selbst.

 

Ringo ist 16 und jemand im Computercamp ruft ihm und Yannick _„Schwuchteln!“_ hinterher, als sie lachend und vor allem zu dicht aneinander, zu breit grinsend, und dank total zerzauster Haare und immer noch leicht geschwollener Lippen auch ansonsten ungefähr so unauffällig wie eine CSD-Parade aus dem Zimmer kommen. Es ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal richtig _böse_ gemeint, nicht mit Hass und Nachdruck, aber es hat trotzdem seine ganzen Glücksgefühle mit einem Mal weggewischt. Ringo vergräbt sich dichter in seinen Kapuzenpulli und geht ab sofort immer mindestens einen Schritt neben Yannick; bis er sich ganz von ihm zurückzieht.

 

Er ist 17 und sieht, wie eine Gruppe halbstarker Arschlöcher zwei Männer anmacht, die mindestens doppelt so alt sind wie sie, und die sich am Bahnhof zum Abschied küssen. Den ganzen Weg nach Hause hat Ringo das Bild im Kopf, wie sie grölend auf die beiden zeigen und angeekelt auf den Boden spucken. Zwei Wochen später erzählt er Tobias unter Tränen, dass er mit Yannick geschlafen hat, und dass er sich dafür _hasst_.

 

17, und Easy hat ein Foto von ihm, auf dem er Yannick küsst, und allein das reicht aus, um Ringo vollkommen in der Hand zu haben.

 

Ringo ist 19 und eigentlich ist es ihm langsam egal, aber als er vor dem Club mit einem ziemlich heißen Typen rumknutscht, stößt ihm im Vorbeigehen jemand den Ellbogen hart in den Rücken. Bevor er sich umdrehen kann, sind die Typen schon weitergezogen, aber das _ekelhaft_ hallt trotzdem noch zu ihnen durch die Nacht.

 

Er ist 21 und Huber wirft ihn mit sofortiger Wirkung raus. Und obwohl er in dem Moment vermutlich tausend gute Gründe dafür hätte, ist es keiner davon, sondern die Tatsache, dass er in Hubers Augen versucht hat, eine _Schwuchtel_ aus Valentin zu machen. Die Drohung, dass es bereuen wird, wenn er das nochmal versuchen sollte, bekommt Ringo kaum noch mit.

 

Aber jetzt ist er mit Easy hier, der immer noch vor ihm steht, ohne sich zu rühren. Vorsichtig greift Ringo nach seiner Hand und verhakt ihre Finger ineinander, ohne den Blick von Easy zu nehmen.

 

„Hey“, sagt er leise, „Bist du okay?“

 

Easy sieht erst langsam zu ihren Händen, dann zurück zu Ringo, und tatsächlich lächelt er plötzlich leicht und nickt.

 

„Ich bin mit dir hier, oder?“, sagt er und drückt Ringos Hand, als er ihn zurück zu ihrem Einkaufswagen zieht.

 

Ringo ist 22 und ganz kalt lässt es ihn immer noch nicht. Es ist auch nicht _gut_ , was ihm allein die Tatsache zeigt, dass Easy es schafft, ihn nicht mehr loszulassen, bis sie wieder zu Hause sind. Aber Easy hat Recht, egal, ob es dem Rest der Welt passt oder nicht, sie sind _zusammen_ hier, und das ist schon irgendwie okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting like woah, aber das Ganze ist mir einfach aus so vielen Gründen zu wichtig, um es nicht überall zu posten.


End file.
